


Greed

by Aidaran, StarTravel



Series: Deadly Sins [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Deadly Sins Garak/Bashir Fest, Dragon Hoard, Fantasy AU, Fluff, M/M, Medieval AU, Romantic Fluff, deadly sins, dragon - Freeform, happy fic, nymph, toothroting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-03-09 19:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18923272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aidaran/pseuds/Aidaran, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTravel/pseuds/StarTravel
Summary: Half-nymph Julian discovers dragons not only hoard treasures... but people who look like one as well.------------“I need to get back to the village. I have patients.”"No, you don't. I stole you and made you part of my stash. You can stay here forever now."





	Greed

**Author's Note:**

> First story for the deadly sins challenge!

Everybody in town knows the doctor has a secret. What it is exactly, they are less sure of. Some say he got burned in an accident as a child. Others, that he’s been cursed and that’s why he is always close to the stream and covers his arms. Some say he may be half fae, since he is always close to water and flowers seem to never die if he’s around.

If anybody asks, he just shrugs it off, saying a doctor should not be exposing himself.

But it is summer, and it is an especially hot day. So Julian rolls a bit his sleeves up and doesn’t really think about it a lot when one of his regular patients, a dragonborn man named Elim Garak, walks into his infirmary. Really, how does that man manage to always get hurt? And usually on the head nonetheless. This time, though, most of the scratches are on his arms.

As always, first they talk about literature, and then the dreaded moment comes. The moment when Garak will start nagging him about his clothes. That man really cares about color theory and fabric. Julian smiles and rolls his eyes.

"Oh, this old robe? just... silk, I think? I don't know, I bought it second hand."

“Yes but the rest of what you’re wearing, dear doctor?”

“My pants are just white linen.”

"Linen and silk don't match." Garak frowns.

"I don't make enough money to buy all silk, as you can imagine. This shirt was a gift. And I don't care either, to be honest. Now, where else are you hurt?"

“On my forehead. Again.” Garak raises an eyebrow, gaze following the reach of his arms with a look that borders on longing. “But if you care so little, why wear so much jewelry, my dear doctor?”

Oh. He forgot about his scales when he rolled his sleeves. He should have been more careful. No use denying it, although being Garak not a human, probably he won’t care about them too much.

"Jewelry? oh, oh, this! no, these are natural scales. I try to hide them most of the time." He seems embarrassed.

Julian tries to pull his sleeves down hurriedly.

“I’m very sorry about you having to see those, mister Garak.”

"Why sorry? That certainly qualifies as the most beautiful thing I saw in the day."

Julian doesn't give much thought to the encounter, until the next morning, when he wakes up in a dragon's cave.

 

Julian opens his eyes widely as he glances around the stone walls.  He sits up to find himself only wearing his pajama bottoms. Well, that won’t be fun to walk back to the village in, especially if people are already up.

A deep voice makes him jump.

"Hello, doctor."

That is not a dragon person, as the man he treats in the village. That is a full grown, winged dragon. And he's curled around him. _The hell?_ He pinches himself. It hurts. Not a dream, then.

That voice is oddly familiar too. Julian tries to somehow roll away, but the tail wrapped around him seems determined to keep him in place.

“Who are you? What do you want! I’m not royal or important or - I don’t have any riches.”

"You _are_ riches. Just look at those arms."

"You can't... you can't hoard _people!"_

Julian is aghast as he tries to pull away. He also feels exposed. This dragon can see all his scales from his arms down to his hips. He knew he should have worn a bit more clothes when he went to sleep. Even if it was summer. He looks around, searching for a way out. Is he going to be eaten?

“I need to get back to the village. I have patients.”

"No, you don't. I stole you and made you part of my stash. You can stay here forever now."

"I... I am hungry. I need to get back and eat."

He's not sure how to get away from the dragon and that's the first thing that comes to his mind.

“Here, I already arranged everything.” The dragon pushes some vegetables and fruit toward him. “You don’t belong in the village, anyway. Look at you.”

"I think I should decide where I belong." He starts eating anyway. He _is_ hungry, and fears the dragon may be upset if he refuses.

"You are too pretty for the village. All jewels and bright in your arms."

“They’re not jewels! They are scales. See how they go down my sides and to my hips as well?” Julian slides his hand down to his hip and then realizes that might have been a mistake, as the dragon’s eyes follow his hand hungrily. “They umm. Let me swim.”

"There's plenty of ponds and rivers here."

“Oh. That’s actually ... better than the village admittedly. I have to sit in a stream all night and hope no one sees me.” He immediately regrets telling him that. _Don’t give him more reasons to have you here!_

"Why? You are so shiny, why would you want to hide?"

“Humans aren’t shiny and nymphs are, well. We’re - they’re usually meant to stay in the forests mostly.”

"Then stay here. I stole you, you are part of my hoard now." He swears, the dragon is smiling.

Julian huffs as he takes another bite of fruit.

“But I have to make medicine. I’m a healer. And I’m only a half nymph.”

“Who lives alone above his office.”

"So? where I live is my problem, not yours."

“Yes, but I don’t think someone so pretty and shiny and outgoing wants to live alone.”

"So you just decided to snatch me?"

"Precisely." If a being with a snout can look smug, certainly this dragon can. Julian feels he’s giving him all the arguments to keep him there, rather than making it clear he has to go back.

“And what if you don’t like me?”

Julian crosses his arms over his chest a bit. His nature of being annoying will finally help him out.

"But I do. That's why I added you to my treasure."

“How could you possibly know that?”

“I’ve been coming to see you once a week for nearly two years, my dear doctor.”

"Did you? when?"

Garak raises an eye ridge and a bit of smoke comes out of his nose.

“You really don’t recognize me?”

“You sound familiar but I’ve never treated a dragon before.”

Garak is honestly a bit hurt his voice isn’t an instant give away.

"And what about that dragonborn you treated his morning?"

“Garak? Well, he is one of my dearest patients. We often share literature and poetry, and he is quite clever. But Dragonborn who can shift into dragons rarely leave the Cardassian lands.”

"And yet you didn't ask my name, even though now you live in my cave. I feel hurt, my dear doctor."

Julian’s eyes widen.

“Garak?! You can shapeshift?”

"Yes. You never suspected? I usually injure myself when I forget I'm in dragon form and try to leave the cave, or while flying. This morning I had a particularly nasty encounter with some branches, as you may have noticed."

“Oh! That’s why there’s always tension on your shoulders. I thought it was stress from tailoring.”

"I always found you charming, but now I know you were worth stealing."

“And all those years of friendship didn’t?”

“Now you’re upset I didn’t kidnap you sooner?”

"Maybe I am."

Garak can’t help laughing a bit. He can’t believe the man changed from being threatened to being suggestive in such a short amount of time. And to think he mistook him for a full human for two years. He must be getting dumb.

“Humans don’t like being kidnapped. Nymphs have a better sense of when it’s a flirtation rather than a threat.”

"Well, probably I got the worst part of each, because I didn't realize I was in any danger of being snatched away."

“No, you rolled right into my claws and even ran a hand down my wing when I went to steal you. It was really quite adorable.”

"I move a lot when I'm asleep. You can hardly blame me!"

“You do. All curled up by your plants. It’s such a lonely image. Not even sleeping in your room, you poor thing.”

"Since when do you care about me being alone?" He feels a bit touched by that, though, and can’t help curling against his tail.

"I always cared. That's why I had an excuse every week to go."

“To see me?”

“Why do you think I brought lunch and stayed for hours? We were both lonely people who loved literature and didn’t quite fit in to our surroundings.”

"Oh, but... you could have asked me out instead of kidnapping me."

"Too late. Now you are part of my stash. Now, want to dress nicely, doctor? I have all kind of things here."

“Well, it could be fun, and I would like to get out of my pajamas.” He is very aware of the fact he’s barely dressed to begin with. Is that improper for dragons? He has no way of knowing. “Kind of you to kidnap me on a day when I’m not seeing patients.”

Julian starts rummaging through the piles of silks and cotton. He goes for something long sleeved and high necked at first.

"Not that." A bit of smoke comes out of the dragon's nose.

“Oh, right. We’re in the woods and it’s summer.” Julian grabs a tank top that’s a bright green instead. “What about this?”

"That color is awful."

“Well then, how about you pick me something out?” He should feel scared, threatened, and instead, he is half annoyed, half having more fun than he remembers having in ages.

"Sounds fair." The dragon rummages around the pile. Really, how much has he been hoarding? Finally he finds a short tunic and a small tiara. "Try this."

"I won't use a crown."

“Why not?” Garak looks perfectly innocent as he asks.

“I’m not a prince.” Julian mutters but he pulls the tunic over his head. The blue does go rather nicely with his scales.

"But you are a shiny thing."

Julian groans and closes his eyes. No point arguing with a dragon about pretty stuff. He tries the crown on with a sigh.

“How do I look?”

"Amazing."

“Thank you, it’s not as awkward as I expected.”

"Told you. I have a good eye for clothing, as you may have noticed."

“Yes you do.” Julian swallows a bit and leans back onto the cloth pile. “Would you still let me practice medicine?”

"Just because I hoarded you doesn't mean you are a prisoner. Go back to the town to do medicine whenever you want, although I believe today is your free day."

“It is indeed. So how about - I’ll live here and go to work and come back at night to tell you all about my day?” Julian smiles shyly. “Could we bring plants in here? Or is there a water source nearby?”

The dragon eyes glow at the idea.

"I happen to have a talent for gardening. Bring the seeds and I'll make you a garden."

“Oh! Yes, yes I will. We nymphs do better around plants, you know.”

 

And so as days go by, they fall into a routine where Julian is transported by a sleepy dragon to town every morning, and then walks back with seeds and new plants he gathers on the way.

From time to time he forgets to cover his arms so people start talking about his shiny arms. He’d expected people to be put off by it, but having a nymph doctor seems to be exciting rather than terrifying.

And since there are thermal waters nearby, he usually goes swimming with his dragon.

On his free days, Julian just floats in the water and spreads his arms out across Garak. Garak switches between Dragonborn and dragon all the time.

“Am I the best treasure in your hoard, Garak?”

"You undoubtedly are. There's only one thing I regret."

“And what would that be?”

"If I had known it was so easy, I would have stolen you sooner."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love! we'd really like to know what you think of this little series!


End file.
